Chiaki Alive?
by the-big-fan
Summary: Alright so in the series Chiaki died in the beginning of the series so this is a book about lee or Hei and Chiaki together but then somethings always got to happen.


Lee was shot once in the chest and he collapsed to the ground, right before he found out that ,the Chiaki he knew, was a doll with her memories. The man shoots him three more times in the back.

"I thought he would put up more of a fight." Says the man smirking.

"He will and when he does, you might want to keep in mind, he doesn't wear that coat as a fashion statement…its bullet proof" says Mao jeeringly.

The man looked back confused, but he was gone. Lee's wire came out of no where and successfully eliminated the man from behind.

* * *

><p>Lee woke up with his heart racing and sweat running down his face. He worriedly glanced over to Chiaki and immediately sighed in relief.<p>

_It's all a dream_... he thought to himself, then laid back down quietly.

"Is everything okay?" Chiaki asked tiredly looking to him.

"Yea just a nightmare" he replied

"Alright well go to bed it's a very, very big day tomorrow" She said happily as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can't wait for the wedding either.." he said smirking.

"hasta mañana" Chiaki said winking and rolling over.

They both spent hours awake that night excited about the big day tomorrow. More than they realized.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lee woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He got up with no hesitation.<p>

"Morning" Chiaki sung in a very happy mood.

"Smells great" Lee said smiling and setting himself at the table.

As they ate there breakfast Lee looks at her and gives a big smile.

"How did I get such a beautiful girl like you?" said Lee sweetly and teasingly.

"With your charming looks and good attitude" she said rolling her eyes.

"Can't wait till' we get married" she added.

"I'm exited too."

"I love that little crackle in your voice" she smiled at him. He smiled back.

* * *

><p>After breakfast they made their way to the room together. Chiaki jumped with energy and ran to the closet to get her dress.<p>

"What do you think." she said holding up the white gown to her body.

"Beautiful." he said as dark eyes gazed in astonishment.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't pay for that dress" he said frowning.

"Its f-"

The sound of a car's horn cut her off.

"Oh that's my ride." she said.

"See you at the wedding" he said as he gave her a goodbye kiss. She rushed out the door, blonde hair bouncing with each step.

Not but fifteen minutes later his ride came and he was on his way to the wedding too.

"What took you guys so long." he asked irritated. He didn't want to be late to his own wedding.

Mao was in passenger and Huang was driving.

"We had to drop off yin." Huang said

"She's not going to be there?" Lee asked more as a statement than question.

"She said she got business to handle." Huang explained

"But don't be worried, I'm sure it's no big deal" Mao added. He didn't want the already stressed groom to worry anymore, but the truth is, he was a little worried himself.

"But she's a doll why would she have some business to handle?" Lee asked eyebrows furrowed.

Confusion spread along all their faces as they all sat wondering. Wondering what would happen next, and if everything was okay. May not seem like a big deal, but dolls can't do much if they don't have someone to tell them to.

Huang trying to calm Lee's nerves, threw out a "don't worry lee nothings a matter. I promise"

_I can't worry about her today_, Lee thought to himself, but then again what was there not to be worried about? A doll, who has to have her 'master' telling her to do everything, just spontaneously got the idea she had business to handle? No way. Something was up. He couldn't put his finger on it just yet, but something was definitely up. The others didn't seem to be fretting over it too much so he let his nerves calm a bit. He made himself focus on his own business. Soon, he was going to be married. Married to the love of his life. The one he would surely be with until his afterlife.

"Whatever I'm not worried" he mumbled sighing.

The others sighed as well and soon the topic had passed. They switched conversations and talked about the wedding, teasing him on how he would 'old' now. And congratulated him on finally catching her. Time passed by fast, and before he knew it they were pulling up to the chapel doors.

* * *

><p>When he got to the wedding he could have swore he saw November eleven. He did a double take, looking back into the crowd. He wondered to himself he had really seen him, or if the stress was getting to him. After a moment he decided he probably <em>was <em>just imagining things.

The wedding had officially began, and he was sent to stand by the alter to await his new bride. Pure paleness spreads across his face and chill throughout his spine. No...

"Chiaki!" he screamed lurching forward.

….to be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : What's going to happen? Will their still be a wedding? Not going to tell you! Sorry didnt have a beta , so I had to go back and edit it again. Thanks for the patience. Please Review. **


End file.
